


Antar-In.

by adreamerstale



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Because I can, apologize for typos i wrote this at 2am, because i cant, bedol desaing ADSOM, lame joke, lame title, seriously dont expect anything serious, so i celebrate by localizing the fandom, the book is getting translated, this fic is a joke so is my life, with a pure crackfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamerstale/pseuds/adreamerstale
Summary: Dua Antari.Satu Emak-Emak.Seember air rinso.Crackfic. OOC.





	Antar-In.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cerita Sihir Kelam (A Darker Shade of Magic) dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik V.E Schwab. Fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai parodi, dan penulis tidak menerima keuntungan finansial dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

          Sebagai seorang Pengelana, Kell tahu benar kalau dunia-dunia di luar sana memang ada. Dunia di luar London, baik London Merah, London Putih, Kelabu, dan Hitam. Sebagai Antari, ia menyaksikan bagaimana, dalam waktu kurang dari dua abad, dunia berubah drastis karena teknologi. Kini, apa yang ia dan para Antari lakukan tidaklah begitu istimewa, semua orang dapat berpindah posisi dunia dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

          Tapi tentu saja, hanya melewati satu dimensi. Yang berarti, pekerjannya sebagai Antari masih diperlukan. Karena seperti yang nantinya diketahuinya, lembaran-lembaran kertas dunia ternyata tak terbatas pada ‘London’ saja.

          Yang mendaratkannya di sini, sebuah hutan beton bernama Jakarta.

          Ia sedang dalam misi dari Raja dan Ratu, hendak menyampaikan surat kepada Kepala Negara Indonesia. Saat itu, Kepala Negara sedang mengadakan audiensi di Istana, dan ia telah diinstruksikan untuk mengantarkan suratnya. Para pengawal juga sudah familiar dengan sosoknya, sehingga ketika Kell tiba-tiba muncul di undakan tangga istana, mereka bahkan tak bergeming.

          Kell mengangguk samar pada para pengawal yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Langkah kakinya menggema di dalam ruangan istana, matanya mengamati kandelir dan hamparan karpet yang perlahan meredam langkahnya. Di sebuah meja panjang, duduklah sang Kepala Negara beserta istrinya, keduanya terlihat sederhana. Kell tersenyum melihat mereka, diantara beberapa Kepala Negara yang dikunjunginya, keramahan Kepala Negara ini menjadi favoritnya.

          Kell menyerahkan suratnya, dan menggeleng samar ketika Kepala Negara mempersilahkannya untuk makan dan minum terlebih dahulu. Bukannya Kell tak mau, sungguh, bau kue-kue dari Negara ini sangat menggoda penciumannya: manis, dan warna-warnanya ceria. Tapi ia sedang terburu-buru, Rhy sedang merajuk karena ia terus menerus pergi, dan masalah negara memang banyak memerlukan perhatian dan kepala mereka berdua.

          Yah, secara teknis, mengantarkan surat adalah bagian dari masalah negara, dan Kell pergi ke setengah putaran bola dunia bukan untuk bermain-main. Rhy seharusnya tahu, meski adiknya itu memilih untuk merajuk. Kell menyampaikan hal ini secara halus kepada Kepala Negara dan istrinya, yang hanya tertawa ramah.

          Namun, ia tidak kuasa menolak saat Ibu Negara tanpa suara menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kue-kue itu, bersama dengan balasan suratnya. Kedua orang ini selalu mengingatkannya pada Raja dan Ratu, ramah dan hangat. Ia menerima bungkusan tersebut, berterima kasih pada keduanya, lalu mundur dari ruangan mereka berdua. Langkah kakinya teredam di karpet, menuju ke titik perhentiannya setiap berkunjung ke Negara ini: kebun belakang istana.

          Kebun belakang itu mempunyai satu titik yang menjadi titik perhentian Kell. Sebuah pilar gemuk berwarna putih, pinggirannya ternoda oleh huruf X yang dilukis Kell dengan darahnya. Ia telah memperingatkan para pengawal agar jangan pernah mengusik tanda itu, atau tidak aka nada cinderamata dari London lagi. Mereka cukup menurut, terutama karena bagi mereka Kell adalah perwujudan kekuatan yang tidak bisa mereka mengerti.  

          Kell melakukan sebuah ritual yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala, ia menusuk tangannya, cukup untuk mengeluarkan darahnya. Dicoretkannya darah itu pada simbol yang telah ada sebelumnya, dan sebuah kata perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya,

          “As Travars”

          Tubuhnya mulai berpindah dunia.

***

          Kell cukup yakin ia telah mengikuti langkah-langkah yang biasa ia lakukan: goresan darah, ucapan yang tepat, dan titik yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun, alih-alih menemukan dirinya berada di Istana Raja dan Ratu, ia terdampar di sebuah pemukiman kumuh. Kell mengerjap sekilas, bingung. Kedatangannya juga disambut dengan sama bingungnya oleh anak-anak di jalanan sempit ini, yang ternganga melihat dirinya muncul dari ketiadaan.

          “MBAH DUKUN MBAH DUKUUNN WAAH PENAMPAKAANNN”

          Kemudian kumpulan anak-anak itu mulai berlari mengelilinginya, dan...menggiringnya untuk berkeliling pemukiman ini. Kell tidak benci anak-anak, tapi dikelilingi oleh puluhan anak-anak yang memanggilnya ‘dukun’, sembari meneriakkan yel-yel yang memanas-manasinya untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya, membuatnya panas juga. Dengan samar-samar, digerakannya tangannya, memanggil sedikit air, anak-anak itu tidak menyadari bahwa di bawah kaki mereka, air sungai mulai mengalir deras.

          Kell tersenyum kecil ketika anak-anak itu dengan hebohnya membubarkan diri, lalu, tergoda oleh hebohnya suara mereka, menaikkan sedikit volume air di kaki anak-anak itu. Mereka kian cepat membubarkan diri, sepertinya mengatai dirinya. Kell tertawa. Mengiseingi orang lain dengan kekuatannya—sedikit saja, tentu, tidak banyak-banyak—ternyata menyenangkan juga.

          Kell melangkah melewati kecipak air yang tadi dipanggilnya. Perlahan, kecipak ini menyurut, menjadi genangan kecil di kakinya. Seiring dengan langkahnya, Kell memikirkan apa yang bisa membuatnya terdampar di sini. Seharusnya perhitungannya sudah tepat, dan  ritualnya tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa sihirnya bisa meleset? Seharusnya ia sudah kembali bersama Rhy sekarang, menikmati kue yang diberikan oleh Kepala Negara dan Istrinya tadi.

          Saat Kell sedang larut dalam lamunannya, ia mencium sesuatu. Bau besi terbakar dan api. Indranya langsung siaga, karena ia tahu kalau kedatangan Antari yang satu ini biasanya membawa masalah. Kell tidak pernah menyesal menyelamatkan nyawanya, hanya saja kadang ia berharap Holland tidak mengaggu misinya.

          Begini, Holland tidak lagi begitu....berbahaya. Tapi ia masih sering membuntuti Kell, tiba-tiba muncul di tengah misinya untuk berduel. Kell tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini jika ia sedang tidak terburu-buru, terkadang bertemu dengan Antari satu itu malah menjadi sumber kesenangannya diantara rutinitasnya yang bagai merpati pos.  Sayangnya, Rhy menunggunya, dan ia sedang malas menghadapi Holland.

          “Holland”, bibir Kell mendesah sembari mengucapkan namanya. Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa, seraya tanpa aba-aba menyerangnya dengan hujan api yang mengurungnya. Kell memanggil perisai dari tanah, dan memadamkan hujan api itu dengan genangan air di kakinya.

          “Ah, Halo, Kell,” senyum Holland memang sudah kehilangan kesadisannya, namun masih mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kell meremang. Bertarung dengan Holland adalah pengingat bahwa ia bukan apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, Antari di hadapannya pernah menghadapi dua penyihir paling licik di London Putih, dan masih bisa bertahan hidup.

          Tapi Kell juga pernah bertarung dengannya dan masih bisa bertahan hidup, jadi seharusnya, ini tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula, Holland tidak ingin menyakitinya, hanya—dalam perkataannya sendiri—mengetes refleks bertarungnya. Kell bisa menangani keinginannya yang satu ini.

          Maka mereka berduel, atau sebenarnya, berdansa.

          Hujan api, siraman air, perisai tanah, dorongan udara, benda-benda melayang, udara dan elemen di sekitar mereka berdesiran. Holland menyukai api, dan Kell sendiri lebih menyukai udara, tapi air tersedia melimpah ruah di pemukiman ini—bagaimanapun, pemukiman ini dibangun disamping sungai—dan berkali-kali ia mengarahkan hujan api Holland pada sungai di sebelahnya. Kini, sungai itu menguarkan bau yang sama dengan bau yang menjadi ciri khas Antari London Putih itu.

          Saat pertandingan sedang hangat-hangatnya, seorang Ibu muncul dari depan rumahnya, tangannya memegang seember penuh air beraroma deterjen, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menyiramkannya ke badan Kell dan Holland. Wajahnya memerah murka saat ia berkata,

           "WOY DUKUN, KALO MAU BERANTEM CARI TEMPAT LAEN, JANGAN DI DEPAN RUMAH GUE! KAYAK MAU GANTI AJA LU KALO RUMAH GUE RUSAK."

         Holland terlihat seperti akan membunuhnya, namun ciut mendadak saat melihat pelototan Ibu itu, dan menyeret Kell—yang meskipun basah kuyup, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak—dari hadapannya sembari meminta maaf.

            Peraturan satu-satunya di Negara ini: Jangan Main-Main Dengan Emak-Emak.

***

**Author's Note:**

> that's it that's the fic. 
> 
> :)))))))))))))))))


End file.
